Simba
Simba is de hoofdpersoon in de films De Leeuwenkoning, De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots en De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata. Het leeuwtje is de zoon van Mufasa en zijn vrouw Sarabi. Simba is de hoofdpersoon van De Leeuwenkoning een film uit 1994. Als de zoon van Mufasa en Sarabi was hij de volgende in lijn, om over Het Koningsland te heersen. Nadat zijn slechte oom Scar, Mufasa had vermoord en Simba de schuld gaf voor de dood van zijn vader, is hij verbannen als welp, gedurende de tijd dat Scar regeerde als koning. Jaren later was het aan aan Simba, om terug te keren naar Het Koningsland om zijn rechtmatige plaats als koning op te eisen in "De Kringloop van het leven". Wanneer Simba volwassen wordt, trouwt hij met Nala, zijn jeugdvriendin. Hij heeft drie welpen met haar, Kiara, Kion en Kopa (Kopa komt niet voor in de films, maar komt wel voor in de boeken van de Leeuwenkoning). Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Als welp was Simba avontuurlijk en beïnvloedbaar aangelegd. Simba bewonderde zijn vader Mufasa enorm. Simba wilde op een dag een net zo machtig en goede vorst worden als zijn vader. Als welp besteedde hij veel tijd aan het leren van de plichten die bij een goede en machtig vorst horen,of gewoon ontdekken wat het leven inhield. Dit zorgde ervoor, dat Simba zijn ego enorm opblies. Simba werd hierdoor, arrogant en schepte vaak op, tegen zijn oom Scar en Zazoe. Dit leidde er vaak toe dat hij in moeilijke situaties terechtkwam. Mufasa vertelde een keer aan Simba dat koning zijn niet betekent dat hij het gevaar moet opzoeken. Dit past perfect bij het plan van Scar, om Simba te doden zodat Scar in plaats van Simba koning kan worden van Het Koningsland. Simba is aan het einde toch instaan om van zijn fouten te leren en zorgt er voor dat Simba nog meer bewondering krijgt voor zijn vader dan hij al had. Als jongvolwassen veranderd zijn persoonlijkheid, dit houd in dat hij meer en meer melodramatisch en angstig. Dit is een onmiddellijk gevolg vanwege de dood van zijn vader. Dit vanwege het feit dat hij gelooft, dat de dood van zijn vader zijn schuld was (Scar heeft echter Mufasa vermoord). Simba voelde zich hierdoor onwaardig om een erfgenaam van de troon te zijn. Dit alles leid uiteindelijk tot een laag zelfbeeld. Een direct gevolg hiervan is dat hij zijn verleden niet onder ogen durft komen. Uiteindelijk durft hij zijn verleden, toch onder ogen te zien, wanneer de wijze mandril Rafiki hem helpt. Simba leert van Rafiki dat het verleden van belang is voor de toekomst. Rafiki leert eveneens van Rafiki, dat fouten kunnen worden rechtgezet. In De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata, zien we Simba als tiener. Als tiener zien we dat Simba nog een beetje zijn kinderlijk karakter behield van avontuurlijkheid. Dit wel enkel in het bijzijn van zijn vrienden Timon en Pumbaa en ver weg van zijn verleden. Als volwassenen en koning van Het Koningsland, met een familie, waaronder een dochter Kiara, is Simba niet langer overdreven avontuurlijk, Simba is nederig met een zachte stem, zelfs richting zijn vrienden. Als gevolg van de tragische dood van Mufasa werd Simba angstig en overbezorgd, dit zeker richting zijn dochter Kiara, vanwege de gevaren die zich zowel bevinden in Het Koningsland als Het Buitenland, en alles wat verborgen is in de schaduwen en kan wijzen richting de ware aard van Scar. Simba kijkt een beetje beschaamd terug op zijn kindertijd, hij spreekt er over met Nala, aan het begin van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. Hij ziet deze avontuurlijke geest terug in Kiara, dit maakt hem angstig vanwege het feit dat hij als welp, avontuurlijk was en vaak in de problemen kwam. Het wordt aangetoond, dat Simba een wijs een gerespecteerd vorst is zoals zijn vader was voor hem. Simba had voordelen tegen de leeuwen die trouw bleven aan Scar, maar Simba was uiteindelijk bereid deze te accepteren, hij volgde een mondelinge filosofie van "Wij zijn een". Simba weet als koning dat hij de tradities dient te respecteren van de andere dieren in zijn rijk. Simba houd ervan om alle tradities in ere te houden. Dit was de rede waarom Simba eerst teleurgesteld was wanneer zijn jongste zoon Kion, andere dieren aanbrengt om de nieuwe Leeuwenwacht te vormen (oorspronkelijk bestond De Leeuwenwacht enkel uit leeuwen, niet uit andere dieren). Hij aanvaard dit pas wanneer Kion er in slaagt om hyena's uit Het Koningsland weg te jagen door samen te werken met de andere dieren die Kion had gekozen om zijn Leeuwenwacht te vormen. Fysieke verschijning Als pasgeboren, was Simba erg klein met een groot hoofd.hij had lichte vlekken op zijn hoofd en lichaam, dit hebben pasgeboren leeuwen meestal. Als welp had Simba een goudbruine vacht. Een meer lichte crème kleur accentueren zijn buik, snuit en poten. Simba heeft grote heldere ogen, met oranje irissen (als volwassenen wordt dit rood). Hij heeft een licht roze neus en vier zwarte snorharen aan beide kanten van zijn snuit. Als welp hebben zijn oren, een zwarte rand. Dit verdwijnt wanneer Simba volwassen wordt. Als welp heeft Simba, een plukje haar op zijn kop en vacht in dezelfde kleur als zijn vacht. Als tiener heeft Simba nog ongeveer hetzelfde uiterlijk als hij had als welp, maar is veel leniger dan hij was als welp. We zien dat hij roodoranje manen heeft op de top van zijn kop, deze lopen door tot op zijn nek. Dit wijst erop dat zijn manen zich aan het ontwikkelen zijn. Hij heeft opvallende donker verkleuringen, op zijn lichaam, zoals de bruinachtige punt op zijn neus. Als jongvolwassenen is Simba veel groter en gespierder, zijn roodbruine manen zijn volledig volgroeid en lopen over een groot deel van zijn lichaam. We zien zijn oren nauwelijks. Zijn ogen zijn kleiner ten opzichte van zijn hoofd een ovaal. In het vervolg de tweede film is Simba nu volledig volgroeid en al zijn de kleuren van zijn vacht wat saaier. Hij heeft een oudere look en is zwaarder gebouwd. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning thumb|left|Baby Simba|209x209px In ''De Leeuwenkoning wordt Simba geboren bij koning Mufasa en zijn vrouw Sarabi. Simba werd bij zijn geboorte gepresenteerd aan de dieren van Het Koningsland als hun toekomstige koning. Rafiki een wijze mandril en een oude vriend van Mufasa leidde de ceremonie. Simba groeit op tot een speelse welp, met een onstuimige houding. Simba is vooral enthousiast over het feit dat hij op een dag Mufasa zal opvolgen als koning van Het Koningsland, wanneer Mufasa hem het hele rijk laat zien. Tegelijkertijd waarschuwt Mufasa hem om niet naar het schaduwrijk gebied te gaan. Mufasa zegt dat deze plek buiten hun rijk ligt. Simba zijn mening is dat een koning mag doen wat hij wilt. Maar Mufasa leert hem dat er verantwoordelijkheden horen bij het zijn van een koning. Dan wordt Mufasa weggeroepen bij Simba, vanwege het feit dat er hyena's zijn in Het Koningsland. Vervolgens wordt Simba naar huis gebracht door Zazoe. Simba zelf is teleurgesteld. Als Simba terug thuis is verteld hij aan zijn oom Scar wat zijn vader hem het hele koninkrijk heeft laten zien. Vervolgens profiteert Scar van Simba zijn naïviteit, en verteld Scar aan Simba dat de donker plek waar Simba niet naar toe mag van zijn vader eigenlijk een olifantenkerkhof is, waar alleen de 'moedigste' leeuwen komen. Simba wilt zichzelf graag bewijzen er reist samen met zijn beste vriend Nala, richting het kerkhof. Wat de welpen, niet weten is dat Scar zijn handlangers de hyena's daar had geplaatst, in de hoop dat ze de jongen zouden doden, zodat hij koning kon worden in plaats van Simba (Simba is de eerste in lijn om Mufasa op te volgen en dan pas Scar). Nadat ze zijn gevonden door Zazoe, redt Mufasa de twee welpen en zorgt ervoor, dat Scar zijn plan wordt verijdeld. Vervolgens leert Mufasa, Simba een lesje en verteld hem dat hij zichzelf en Nala in gevaar heeft gebracht. Hij vergeeft Simba en vervolgens vraagt Simba aan Mufasa of ze altijd samen zullen blijven. Mufasa antwoord Simba zijn vraag door te vertellen dat de grote koningen uit het verleden er zijn om hem te begeleiden. thumb|left|199px|Simba rouwt om de dood van zijn vader De volgende dag verteld Scar aan Simba, dat Mufasa een verassing voor hem heeft. Scar laat Simba vervolgens achter in een diepe kloof, en verteld dat hij snel met Mufasa zal terugkeren. In feite is 'deze verassing' een nieuw plot van Scar met als doel zowel Mufasa als Simba te vermoorden. Vervolgens drijven de hyena's op het teken van Scar een kudde gnoes het ravijn in waar Simba zit. Mufasa slaagt erin om Simba te redden en zet hem op een veilige richel en klimt vervolgens op de steile rotswand omhoog, vervolgens vraagt hij Scar om hulp, wanneer hij bijna aan de top is maar valt terug naar beneden, dit door toedoen van Scar die zegt tegen Mufasa met een kwade grijns "Long live the King". Simba ziet dit allemaal gebeuren, maar ziet niet dat Scar hier verantwoordelijk voor is. Simba ziet Mufasa enkel vallen tot de dood. Simba wordt later gemanipuleerd door Scar, die hem zegt dat de dood van zijn vader zijn schuld was. Vervolgens verteld hij Simba dat hij het koninkrijk moet verlaten. Dan stuurt Scar de hyena's achter de welp aan om hem te doden. Simba is instaat om te ontsnappen aan de hyena's wanneer hij in een bed van doornen springt. Vervolgens loopt Simba ver weg van zijn thuis. Nadat hij gestrand is in een woestijn wordt hij gevonden door Timon een stokstaartje en Pumbaa het wrattenzwijn. Het paar leeft in de jungle en redde Simba van de dood. Vervolgens boden ze Simba aan om bij hen te blijven in de jungle en vertellen over hun motto "Hakuna Matata", wat betekend "geen verantwoordelijkheid en geen zorgen". Simba neemt dit advies ter harte en overleeft op het eten van insecten. Timon en Pumbaa leren Simba, een belangrijke les over het feit dat hij het verleden achter zich moet laten. Dit gaat later een rol spelen in het leven van de jonge prins. thumb|left|224x224px|jongvolwassen Simba Jaren later zien we dat Simba is opgeroeid tot een relatieve zorgeloze en jongvolwassen leeuw, maar herinnert zich de dood van zijn vader Mufasa, terwijl hij op een avond, samen met Timon en Pumbaa naar de sterren zit te kijken. Op een dag moet Simba Timon en Pumbaa redden van een mysterieuze leeuwin. Simba ontdekt later dat het zijn jeugdvriendin Nala is. Nala is blij wanneer ze ontdekt dat Simba nog leeft wat inhoud dat Simba koning kan worden, Simba aarzelt vanwege het feit dat hij zich nog steeds schuldig voelt over de dood van Mufasa. Nadat hij wat tijd heeft gespendeerd met Nala ontdekken, ze dat hun oude vriendschap is uitgegroeid tot liefde. Nala probeert Simba te overtuigen om terug te keren naar Het Koningsland en verteld hem over het tirannieke bewind van Scar. Simba blijft echter weigeren. Slecht een ontmoeting met Rafiki en de geest van zijn vader kan hem overhalen. De geest van zijn vader verteld Simba dat hij zijn rechtmatige plaats moet innemen in "De Kringloop van het Leven". Vervolgens demonstreerde Rafiki, hoe je kan weglopen van je verleden, of er juist iets van kunt leren. Simba keert vervolgens terug naar Het Koningsland, en ontdekt dat het land volledig is verwoest, onder het bewind van Scar. Een direct gevolg hiervan is dat de kuddes zijn weggetrokken, hierdoor heeft de troep geen eten of water meer. Simba haast zich naar De Koningsrots, gevolgd door Nala en Timon en Pumbaa. Dan, leiden Timon en Pumbaa de hyena's af, door enorm veel lawaai te maken. Vervolgens gaat Simba opzoek naar Scar, terwijl Nala de leeuwinnen optrommelt. Simba vertoond zich aan zijn oom, wanneer Scar, Sarabi (zijn moeder en weduwe van Mufasa) neerslaat. Scar is bang in eerste instantie, maar slaagt er toch in om Simba schuld te laten bekennen over de dood van Mufasa. Scar slaagt er in om Simba naar de rand te drijven van De Koningsrots en doorboort met zijn klauwen de poten van Simba (zoals Scar deed wanneer hij Mufasa vermoorde), dan verteld Scar, aan Simba dat hij Mufasa heeft vermoord. Simba is woedend en realiseert zich na een flashback (de dag dat zijn vader stierf), dat Scar de grote leugenaar is. Vervolgens geeft de woede hem een enorme kracht en Simba weet zich te bevrijden uit Scar's greep. Hij slaagt erin om terug op De Koningsrots te springen. Vervolgens duwt Simba, Scar neer op de grond en dwingt Scar de waarheid te vertellen aan heel de troep. De leeuwinnen en zijn vrienden, vallen de hyena's aan en Simba voert strijd tegen zijn oom. Na het gevecht met Scar op de top van De Koningsrots slaagt Simba erin om Scar over De Koningstrots te flippen. Scar overleeft de val, maar wordt vervolgens vermoord door zijn eigen handlangers de hyena's. De hyena's waren boos, nadat Scar had geprobeerd, de schuld van Mufasa's dood in de schoenen van de hyena's te schuiven. Tegen de tijd dat het land zich hersteld, heeft Simba zijn rechtmatige plaats als koning ingenomen. Simba trouwt met Nala en krijgen zelf een welp Kiara genaamd, die op dezelfde manier wordt gepresenteerd, als gebeurde in het begin van De Leeuwenkoning. ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots thumb|237x237px|Simba als volwassen In ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots, is Simba nu een volwassen leeuw, hij heeft samen met Nala een dochter, Kiara genaamd. Simba laat zien een liefhebbende vader te zijn al is hij bezorgt en overbeschermend richting Kiara. Dit als gevolg van de ervaringen, die hij meemaakte als welp. Op een dag laat hij Kiara gaan spelen, maar stuurt onmiddellijk Timon en Pumbaa achter haar aan om op haar te letten. Wat Simba niet weet is dat Timon en Pumbaa beginnen te discuteren over insecten en Kiara slaagt erin om weg te glippen, richting Het Buitenland. In Het Buitenland ontmoet Kiara een andere welp Kovu genaamd. Kovu en zijn troep zijn verbannen vanwege het feit dat ze trouw bleven aan Scar. Kovu en Kiara worden vrienden, totdat Simba voor haar springt en Zira, de moeder van Kovu confronteert. Na hun confrontatie, legt Simba uit aan Kiara dat ze één zijn. We zien Kiara jaren later terug als jongvolwassenen, die zich klaar maakt voor haar eerste jacht. Simba is bezorgd om haar veiligheid en stuurt Timon en Pumbaa achter haar aan. Dit terwijl Simba had belooft dat Kiara haar eerste jacht alleen mocht doen. Terwijl Kiara op jacht is loopt Simba nerveus over en weer op De Koningsrots Vervolgens merkt Simba een wild vuur op. Hij gaat samen met de andere leeuwinnen van zijn troep opzoek, naar Kiara en zegt tegen Zazoe dat hij Kiara moet gaan zoeken vanuit de lucht. Kiara wordt gered door Kovu, en Kovu vraagt of hij zich mag aansluiten bij Simba zijn troep. Simba tracht hem weg te sturen, omdat hij net als de ander Buitenstaanders is verbannen. Vervolgens slagen, Zazoe, Nala en Rafiki erin om hem te overtuigen. Vanwege het feit dat Kovu, Kiara haar leven heeft gered. Uiteindelijk onder druk van Nala, Zazoe en Rafiki aanvaard hij Kovu, vanwege de wet dat De Koninslanders, altijd hun schulden terug betalen. Simba zegt dat hij over Kovu zal oordelen als hij hem wat beter kent. Vervolgens keren Simba en zijn troep terug naar De Koningstrots en dwingt Kovu om buiten te slapen, dit getuigt van enorme wantrouwen, tegen Kovu. Dezelfde nacht, heeft Simba een nachtmerrie over het feit, dat hij zijn vader Mufasa wou redden van de dood, maar wordt verhinderd door Scar, die zijn vader van de rotswand, afgooit. Vervolgens veranderd Scar in Kovu, die vervolgens Simba zelf van de rotswand afgooit. Wat Simba niet weet is dat Kovu is getraind door Zira, om te infiltreren in de troep van Simba, en vervolgens Simba te vermoorden. Mettertijd begint Simba, Kovu langzaamaan te vertrouwen. Kiara en Kovu beginnen zelf langzaamaan verliefd te worden op elkaar. Vervolgens begint Kovu zelf te twijfelen aan zijn loyaliteit aan De Buitenstaanders. Na een poos neemt Simba Kovu mee op een wandeling, en verteld Kovu het echte verhaal van Scar. Echter hebben de andere Buitenstaanders en Zira een hinderlaag geplant tegen Simba en Kovu. Vervolgens zegt Zira tegen Kovu "Well done Kovu. Just like we have planned. Attack!". Kovu probeert Simba te overtuigen, dat hij niks met deze aanval te maken had. Kovu probeert Simba te beschermen, maar wordt neergeslagen door zijn zus Vitani. Simba is gewond maar springt op een rivier dam om in veiligheid te komen, hierdoor vallen er een paar takken op Kovu's adoptiebroer Nuka. Nuka probeert nog te ontsnappen, maar sterft aan zijn verwondingen. Zira geeft Kovu de schuld van de dood van zijn adoptiebroer, en krapt in het rechteroog van Kovu wat er toe lijd dat hij nu een litteken heeft in zijn rechteroog. (Net als Scar had, zie Kovu zijn pagina voor meer uitleg) Vervolgens vlucht Kovu, terug naar Het Koningsland. Zira verteld haar troep dat ze Kovu moeten laten gaan. Simba die nu gelooft dat Kovu donkere motieven had, toen hij Kiara redde, en verband Kovu onmiddellijk, nadat hij weigert het excuus te aanvaarde van Kovu en Kiara de mond snoert, wanneer Kiara probeert te smeken om naar Kovu te luisteren. Als Kovu vlucht zien we dat Rafiki verdrietg kijkt richting hem. Kiara vraagt om zijn oordeel te heroverwegen, maar Simba zegt tegen Kiara, dat Kovu haar gebruikte om hem te pakken om vervolgens hem te vermoorden. Simba zegt dat Kovu, Scar voetsporen volgt en dat hij die van Mufasa moet volgen. Waarop Kiara reageert "You will never be Mufasa!" Dit zorgt ervoor dat Simba zichtbaar gekwetst is. Vervolgens loopt Kiara weg om Kovu te zoeken, ze vindt Kovu later die avond in de woestijn. Vervolgens komt Simba de grot op De Koningsrots binnen, en krijgt te horen van Timon en Pumbaa dat Kiara verdwenen is. Enkele minuten later komt Zazoe de grot binnengevlogen en zegt tegen Simba dat het oorlog is. Vervolgens trommelt Simba de leeuwinnen op, samen met Timon en Pumbaa, om Het Koningsland te verdedigen tegen De Buitenstaanders. Simba beveelt dan dat Zazoe, Kiara moet gaan zoeken. Vlak voor het gevecht begint, geeft Simba, Zira nog een laatste kans om Het Koningsland te verlaten. Maar Zira weigerde dit, en vervolgens zien we dat Simba, het gevecht start samen met zijn leeuwinnen, tegen De Buitenlanders. Na een lang gevecht zien we dat Zira en Simba rechtstreeks over elkaar staan. Net als Simba en Zira op het punt staan om een één op één gevecht te beginnen, springen Kiara en Kovu tussen hen in. Kiara verteld vervolgens de beide partijen dat ze één zijn. Simba begrijpt de wijsheid van zijn dochter en we zien dat de zon langzaam doorbreekt. Nadat De Buitenlanders de ware aard begrijpen van hun leidster en als Zira dreigt een overgelopen Vitani te doden, verlaten de andere leeuwinnen Zira en voegen zich bij De Koningslanders. Vervolgens verteld Simba aan Zira dat ze haar haat moet laten gaan, zodat er vrede kan komen tussen beide partijen. Zira is hier te trots voor en probeert Simba alsnog te doodden, maar Simba wordt gered, wanneer Kiara voor hem springt. De twee leeuwinnen duikelen een klif in die zich snel vult met water wanneer de dam breekt. Simba springt de afgrond in om Kiara te redden. Kiara zelf bied nog aan om Zira, te helpen, maar Zira weigerde dit ondanks het feit dat ze uitglijdt op de steile wand van het klif, vervolgens zien we dat Zira wordt meegesleurd door de stoom en sterft. Simba bereikt Kiara en helpt haar het klif uit. Nadat Kiara en Simba de klif uit zijn, verzoent Simba zich met zijn dochter, en aanvaard Kovu en de andere Buitenstaanders in zijn troep. De twee troepen gaan terug naar De Koningsrots waar Kiara en Kovu worden getrouwd door Rafiki. Tijdens de viering lopen, Nala, Simba, Kiara en Kovu samen naar de rand van de koningsrots en tonen zich aan de rest van het dierenrijk en brullen allen samen naar het dierenrijk. Vervolgens horen we Mufasa uit de wolken zeggen: "Gefeliciteerd, mijn zoon. Wij zijn een". ''De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata thumb|left|206x206px|Simba als tiener in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata In ''De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata, verschijnt Simba als een ondersteunend personage. We zien hem kort verschijnen, bij de opening van de film, waar de dieren buigen. Wat Mufasa en Rafiki niet weten, is dat de dieren niet buigen uit beleefdheid, maar vanwege het feit dat Pumbaa een wind had gelaten en in een poging om aan de stank van Pumbaa te ontkomen dekken ze hun neuzen af. In deze film komen we meer te weten over Simba en zijn leven in de jungle samen met Timon en Pumbaa nadat hij tijdelijk verbannen is. We ontdekken dat Timon en Pumba een handvol hebben aan het opvoeden van Simba, een voorbeeld hiervan is dat Simba in hoge bomen klimt, en van hoge watervallen komt. Dit vanwege het feit dat Simba zich niks aantrekt, van de gevaren, waarin hij zich bevind. Timon probeert hem verwoed te straffen. Als tiener, heeft hij Timon verslagen, in elke wedstrijd insecten eten. Een voorbeeld hiervan is een wedstrijd slakken eten, die Simba wint. Simba heeft als welp, de neiging om s'nachts wakker te worden, wanneer, hij naar het toilet moet of dorst heeft. Simba heeft ook vaak nachtmerries over de dood van zijn vader. Simba noemt dit slechte dromen. Deze nachtmerries blijven duren zodat hij uiteindelijk bij Timon en Pumbaa mag slapen, zodat hij zich veiliger voelt. Later zien we dat Simba wordt uitgedaagd tot een wedstrijdje slakken eten, tegen Timon die hij wint. Als Simba jongvolwassen wordt wordt hij snel verenigt, met Nala. Als Simba even alleen is met Nala, trachten Timon en Pumbaa het stel te splitsen, door bv een touw te leggen op hun weg. De volgende dag gaat Simba terug naar Het Koningsland om zijn rechtmatige plaats in De Kringloop van het Leven op te eisen, hij wordt hierbij geholpen door Nala, Timon en Pumbaa. Voor hij zijn troon terug opeist zegt hij tegen Timon en Pumbaa dat hij het niet had gekund zonder de hulp van hen. De Leeuwenwacht *Simba komt voor in De Leeuwenwacht serie die liep van 2016-2019. *Simba was tevens te zien in de Tv-film van De Leeuwenwacht in 2015. *In deze serie zien we Kion, het tweede kind van Nala en Simba. *Kion fungeert als hoofdpersoon in de serie. *De serie speelt zich af in het midden van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. *De serie speelt op Disney Junior. Liedjes gezongen door Simba *"Wacht Maar Af Totdat Ik Koning Ben" *"Het Nieuws Van De Dag" *"Hakuna Matata" *"Wij Zijn Een" *"Hij Leeft In Jou" *"Endless Night" Trivia *Naast Timon en Pumbaa is Simba het meest bekende personage in De Leeuwenkoning-series *"Simba" betekent leeuw in het Swahilli (een Afrikaanse taal) *In sommige concepten werdt getoond, dat Simba blauwe ogen heeft in plaats van rood *Simba is nooit aangeduid als prins, maar wel zijn dochter Kiara, die wel, is prinses genoemd wordt *Simba heeft problemen met het spreken van andere dieren talen een voorbeeld, hiervan is de olifantentaal (Zie De Leeuwenwacht op de Engelse Disney wiki) *Simba verschijnt, als personage in het boek "Zes Nieuwe Avonturen", in dit boek heeft Simba een zoon Kopa. (Kopa is de oudere broer, van Kiara en Kion) Universums ---- de:Simba en:Simba es:Simba fr:Simba it:Simba pl:Simba pt:Simba pt-br:Simba ru:Симба zh:辛巴 Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Koningen Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Live-action personages Categorie:Geanimeerde personages Categorie:Epic Mickey personages Categorie:Prinsen Categorie:Kingdom Hearts personages Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personages die de vierde wand doorbreken Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages